Koigokoro Toppatsuteki: A YuuRam love fanfiction
by shurikengirl
Summary: Yuuri finds himself thinking about Wolfram a lot lately. Does this mean that Yuuri...? Will he finally accept Wolfram as his fiancé? Or would Wolfram's dream of being loved by Yuuri just go down the drain? It's all up to Yuuri...
1. Confessions of an Accidental Fiance

Title: **Ichi Shi San--- 1 4 3?!**

disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "Kyou Kara Maou!" / "Kyo Kara Maoh!" aka "God? Save Our King!" / "Our King From Now On!"** (in english) **nor its characters**. All the events in this fanfiction were all made up by my imagination (due to excessive addiction to the anime and its hotties, and occasional boredom and lack of interest during class lectures).

Summary: After all the twist and turns the Forbidden Boxes had caused in everyone from Shin Makoku's lives, peace has finally reigned in the said kingdom (or did it?). Yuuri finds himself thinking about Wolfram a lot lately. When he discovers how he truly feel about his accidental fiancé, questions and confusion started to fill his brain, not only his, but also Wolfram's. Will he finally accept the blonde as his fiancé? Would things finally change for the better for the two of them? Or would Wolfram's dream of being loved by Yuuri just go down the drain? It all depends on Yuuri's decision... ...

**Chapter 1: **_**Confessions of an Accidental Fiancé **_

The clouds are still dark but the weather has started to improve a little. Yuuri was taking a stroll around the palace when he saw Wolfram and his soldiers train outside. It was drizzling, but the blonde and his soldiers didn't even seem to care. They concentrated on their intense daily training.

Yuuri watched Wolfram command his soldiers. He was training his sword skills with them.

"Wow, I've never seen Wolfram this serious before," he said to himself in amazement. He observed as he watched the raindrops slide down Wolfram's face and shiny blonde hair._ 'If I was born that good looking, I'd consider myself the luckiest high school boy in Japan,' _Yuuri thought as he continued to stare at his fiancé. _' just think about how many girls would wanna go on a date with a pretty face like that,'_ he has always considered Wolfram as one of the most good looking guys he's ever seen, although the thought of having him, (a guy) as his fiancé still give him the creeps.

"Your Highness, you better go inside now and have a warm cup of tea. It's getting cold out here," it was Günter's daughter, Gisela. Yuuri didn't even move an eyelash. He continued to stand still on the same spot as he stared at Wolfram who,at the moment is scolding one of his soldiers for not doing the proper stance.

"What's the matter Your Highness? Are you alright?" she waved her hand on Yuuri's face. The black haired kid got startled. He just realized how long he's been staring at Wolfram now. He blushed.

"Oh, it's you. Hi,Gisela!" Yuuri greeted after recovering from his absent-mindedness.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. It's just that you've been standing here for quite a while now and it's getting colder. You better go inside and have a warm cup of tea before you catch a cold," Gisela said smiling.

"Don't worry about me, I think they're the ones you should be telling that," he grinned as he turned his gaze back at the training troop.

"I'm sorry, but i don't think I can do anything about that Your Highness", the green haired young woman replied in an apologetic tone.

"Why not?", Yuuri's stupid curiosity aroused again.

"Well, they're soldiers in training and according to the palace rules, one must never disturb an army in training no matter what. Of course, unless you're of a higher position to order them to do so", she explained.

"Oh, I see. Then I'll just tell them to stop", Yuuri waved his arm to call the troop's attention. "Hey, listen everyone! As the maoh I declare that today's training is postponed due to heavy rains and chilling wind!"

"What has gotten into this wimp this time?", Wolfram wondered out loud.

"Hey,Wolfram! You better get in here before you catch a cold!" Yuuri waved at him.

----------

"We're soldiers in training, you shouldn't have done that," Wolfram protested.

"Shouldn't you show at least a bit of gratitude? You're over reacting," Yuuri shrugged. Wolfram sat near the fire place in Yuuri's bedroom sipping a cup of tea. Yuuri took a dry towel and threw it on him.

"You should dry yourself, you're soaking wet", he said it in his usual concerned tone as he looked away and headed for the door. Wolfram just sighed and watched him get out of the room.

_'What's wrong with this wimp anyway?',_ Wolfram wondered._ 'He's been acting strange lately,'_ it's almost like...he's suddenly became so concerned about him. _'Right,'_ Wolfram thought sarcastically with a smirk.

_'That makes no sense! Everyone knows Yuuri doesn't want me to be his fiancé and that our engagement was only an accident!' _, Wolfram put down the cup of tea he's holding and walked around the room several times, still clutching the towel Yuuri gave him on his hand. Wolfram's mind is now going crazy as he tried with all his might to sort out his thoughts. He felt like he's being slowly sucked into a blackhole of confusion. Then, he remembered: _The day when his world started to revolve around him. The day he first met Yuuri. _

"I was so pissed that day, and you were right there, looking like the wimp that you are", he spoke to himself in a whispered voice.

Flashbacks from that day started popping in his mind...

_When he first layed eyes on Yuuri. The time he was so pissed that he got carried away and ended up insulting the maoh's mother. When he got slapped on his left cheek. When he first received a marriage proposal. _It all came back to him just like a mini movie playing on a rewind.

When he first met Yuuri, that was when he first felt this weird, confusing, wonderful unexplainable feeling inside of him. Then, as the days passed by and the more time he spent with him, Wolfram became more and more aware of this feeling he has for Yuuri, and one day woke up with the dawning realization that it was "love".

Suddenly, the bitter fact that their engagement was just done by accident bit him and returned him back to the painful reality. He finally stopped walking around the room, leaving trails of water droplets on the floor of the royal bedroom.

Yes, they're engaged already, but not even once has Wolfram heard Yuuri say that he loves him. He'd willingly confess that he loves Yuuri, but Wolfram knows better than speak out his true feelings for him. To do so might disturb Yuuri and affect his royal duties as the maoh of Shin Makoku, it's part of Wolfram's job as a royal soldier/servant of the maoh to protect and support him, not to distract or disturb him in any way that could affect his kingly duties.

_'That may be true,'_ Wolfram sat on the bed and dried his blonde hair with the towel Yuuri gave him. _'but as long as I don't drop Yuuri's proposal, even if it's only accidental, I'm still his fiancé', _he sighed.

_'I'll bear this pain if I have to, but I'm not going to give up_ _on him_.'

**----------**

_'What's the matter with me? '_ ,Yuuri wondered. He has suddenly become over concious and jittery whenever he's with Wolfram recently. He's sure he wasn't like this before, could it be...

_' that I'm starting to fall for Wolfram? '_, Yuuri blushed at the thought but shook his head after realizing how ridiculous his self-theory was._ ' It can't be! That's just ridiculous, we're both guys! Yuck, what was I thinking?! '_

As he walked along the Blood Pledge palace halls, he saw Lady Celli walk his opposite direction. Whe she saw him, she stopped and smiled her usual flirty smile.

"Oh, nice to see you, Your Highness! Care to join me for a cup of tea?", she winked and tugged at Yuuri's left arm. " Thanks for the offer, Cheri-sama, but I have to go now," he lied. He wasn't actually going anywhere, it's just that he's not in the mood for tea parties at the moment. Besides, having tea with Lady Celli might even make him think more about Wolfram. Just looking at her face is like looking at a female version of the blonde brat._' Well, she's Wolfram's mother after all. '_

"Oh please, Your Majesty. Won't you atleast grant this beautiful elder's request? Besides it would be such an honor to have the great maoh join a retired queen for snacks and a little talk."

"You're flattering me, Lady Celli." he gave his usual stupid grin.

_' Alright then, I guess a little cup of tea with an (s)ex-y queen wouldn't do any harm'_ he thought.

Yuuri smiled and walked together with Lady Celli.

----------

"Thanks for accepting my invitation, Your Highness," she looked at Yuuri as she took a sip from her cup of tea.

"Well, it's no big deal" he blushed.

Wolfram crossed his mind as he glanced at Lady Celli's green eyes. ' I wonder what Wolfram would think if he caught me drinking a cup of tea alone with he's mom, knowing how flirty she could be and how sensitive he could become at times,' he took a sip from his cup. ' For sure he'll get mad at me and call me a wimp, and a cheater, and a double-crosser and other stuff of that sort,' he could picture Wolfram in his mind scolding him. Instead of getting scared of how violent Wolfram can become when his angry, the thought of how the blonde soldier would feel made him worried.

'Well, it's not like I'm cheating on him or anything like that. I was just invited for a cup of tea,' he sighed. 'Aww, man! Don't tell me I'm thinking about him again?! ' Yuuri unconsciously shook his head several times as he blushed at his own thoughts. He forgot that he was with Lady Celli.

"Is something wrong Your Majesty?" she asked. Yuuri just looked at her not knowing what to answer.

"You were looking so troubled when I saw you in the hall," she gave him a concerned look. ",if you have any problem feel free to tell me, I might be able to help," she poured her cup some more tea. ", especially if it's a love problem", Lady Celli winked at him. There was a suspicious tone in her voice when she said the last few parts of her sentence. It's as if she could read Yuuri's mind and knew what exactly was going on inside his head.

"How did you know it is a love problem?!", Yuuri asked in a panic. 'This isn't good! Does Lady Celli have some kind of mind-reading powers? ', his stupidity has once again took over him.

The blonde (s)ex-y queen just looked at him and smiled. "Let's just call it women's intuition ", she winked once more.

"So, who's the lucky person?" Cheri-sama asked excitedly. She finds love issues very interesting.

"I'm not telling," Yuuri looked away from her gaze.

"Aww, come on Your Majesty!" Lady Celli pleaded with eager eyes.

"I'm not even sure of how I feel yet", Yuuri sighed. The (s)ex-y queen just looked at him with understanding eyes. She knows very well how Yuuri must be feeling at the moment. It reminded her of her youth.

"It can be confusing at first, Your Majesty. But once you become certain of your feelings, it would be very hard to let that person go," Lady Celli was looking so faraway, her eyes looked so distant that it seemed to Yuuri like she was reminiscing.

"There's only one advice I can give you," she smiled and took a sip from her tea cup. " ,it's always to remain true to your heart and don't keep that person waiting too long. Say what you have to say before it's too late, circumstances change, you know," there was an aura of slight sentimental sadness in the air as she spoke.

Outside the tea room, they could hear Günter's voice loudly echoing through the palace halls.

"Your Highness, where are you?! It's time for your daily lessons now!" Günter shouted on top of his lungs as he searched every inch of the room he passed by for any trace of His Majesty.

Yuuri was about to hide under the table when Günter opened the door.

"There you are Your Highness! I have been looking all over for you!", he sighed in relief. "Oh good morning, Cheri-Sama. I hope you don't mind if I excuse His Majesty. It's nearly time for his lessons now."

"Not at all, I understand so go ahead," she nodded and smiled her usual flirty smile.

Yuuri thanked Lady Celli for her advice before Günter took him by the arm and hurriedly dragged him to the study room.

----------

After 3 hours of boredom and mental torture with Günter, Yuuri finally finished his lessons for the day. Well, it's not like he actually learned anything from his recent lessons with Günter, he's mind was too preoccupied by thoughts of his fiancé that his brain no longer have enough space for studying.

He decided to take a stroll to freshen up his mind. As he passed by the garden, he saw Wolfram and Greta sitting along the side of the fountain. He observed his blonde fiancé watch their brown-haired daughter make flower wreaths.

"Those are nice flowers, Greta", Yuuri walked up to them and smiled. He sat beside Greta on the right as he face Wolfram with their daughter sitting between them.

"Wolfram helped me pick these flowers, he even told me each and every one of their names", Greta said in a cheerful voice.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram but the blonde only replied with a smile. He noticed what a gentle smile Wolfram has. _'It's almost like Conrad's, only more charming.' _

"Hey Yuuri, are you alright?" Wolfram stood up and went to the direction where Yuuri was sitting.

"Wha -- what?!" the love-struck maoh got startled. He was deep in thought of how gorgeous his fiancé is when the person he was thinking of came up to him and put his hand on top of his forehead.

"Your face is turning all red", Wolfram put his other hand on his own forehead to check if Yuuri's temperature is normal. The black-haired kid turned even twice as red when he realized what was happening.

"Is Yuuri okay?" Greta asked with a worried face.

Yuuri tried to get out of his "love mode" by shaking his head over and over again.

"Don't worry, I'm alright! I just got too exhausted from Gunter's lessons, that's all", he replied reassuringly as he tried to cover up the love state he's in.

"That's good", both Wolfram and Greta sighed in relief. His blonde fiance sat back on Greta's left side as she resumed on her wreath-making.

Yuuri gave a silent sigh as he looked up at the blue sky. _'That was close! They almost caught me off guard! Wait, what am I suppose to be guarding anyway? And why am I watching my back?'_ he tried to make excuses to himself though he knows the real reason behind it.

Greta stood up and got out of her seat to get more flowers, leaving Yuuri and Wolfram alone.

"The sky sure looks beautiful today, doesn't it?", Wolfram looked up and adored the clear blue sky.

"Yes, it's good that the weather has finally improved", Yuuri replied.

As the 15 year old maoh continued to make excuses to himself and denying his own feelings, he suddenly remembered Lady Celli's words from their previous conversation a few hours ago...

_"Remember to be true to your heart and don't keep that person waiting too long. Say what you have to say before it's too late, circumstances change, you know." _

_'She's right. In an era like this where war and misunderstandings frequently occur,anything can happen. But on second thought, maybe it doesn't really matter wether I confess my true feelings for him or not. After all, we're already engaged.' _Yuuri tried to shut his mind off from thinking and

decided not to tell Wolfram his true feelings instead. However, there was something inside of him that keeps on giving him the urge to speak out what's in his heart.

_'Everyone around when the engagement happened knows that it was only an accident. But this time, this time I want Wolfram to know how I truly feel about him. That this engagement is for real... That I love him.' _He gulped and took a deep breath.

"Wolfram," he said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" the blonde asked with a curious but clueless expression on his face.

"I...", Yuuri stood up, not facing Wolfram. He could feel his heart beat faster and louder. "I--- I," he couldn't help stuttering.

"Just spit it out. Feel free to tell me anything, especially if it's a problem. I'm your fiancé, remember?" Wolfram said with a kind smile.

"I lo--- lov---," Yuuri continued to stutter in a low voice that almost came out like a whisper. _'What's wrong with me now? This is my chance so why am I getting tongue-tied?'_ he took another deep breath.

_'This is it'_, he said to himself. He turned around to face Wolfram and finally said the words out loud:

_**"I love you!" **_

"Yuuri", Wolfram couldn't believe his ears. Everything seems so unreal. The guy whom his heart has always belonged to, the only person his willing to protect and give away his life, is right before his eyes, telling him the words he never expected but has always dreamed to hear.

_'Finally! I finally said it!'_ Yuuri felt like a boulder was lifted from his shoulders. Suddenly, he realized how embarrassed he is. He kissed Wolfram on the cheek and attempted to runaway. But before he could even take another step, Wolfram pulled his arm to stop him, drawing them really close to each other's faces. There was about only half an inch space left between he and Wolframs lips they could almost kiss.

"Yuuri, wait", Wolfram is now looking at Yuuri straight in the eye. The young maoh felt his fiancé's gaze pierce through him, so much emotion could be felt in the air.

"Please, say it again", Wolfram pleaded, still not letting go of Yuuri' s left arm.

"I love you!" Yuuri could hear his heart beat louder than ever. He felt his own face blush twice as red as a tomato. "I love you, Wolfram. I do", he repeated. He pulled himself closer to his fiancé,

pressing their bodies together. The blonde was so overwhelmed that his face is now as red as Yuuri' s.

They looked into each other's eyes affectionately for a moment. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck as the red-faced maoh wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I love you too, Yuuri. More than words could ever explain", he felt Yuuri's warm breath as they gently kissed each other in the seemingly deserted fountain side.

Meanwhile, Greta's picking more flowers for her wreath when the wind blew everything she had collected in her basket. She picked them up from the ground one by one until she finally got nearer to the direction where her parents were. There she saw them kissing each other passionately as they stood beside the fountain.

Fortunately, Lasagna was cleaning the other side of the garden and saw what was going on. She giggled and hurriedly took Greta inside the castle.

**end of chapter 1 **

...and that's my chapter 1. I hope you liked it! There's more exciting stuff to come on the next few chapters (no, it's not hardcore yaoi if that's what you think it'll be). This fanfic can also be found in my fanfiction section in my website (see my profile and click on homepage). Please feel free to leave comments ;-)


	2. Apology

Koigokoro Toppatsuteki: A YuuRam Love Fanfiction:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kyo Kara Maoh.

Okay, so I have written the first chapter of this fanfic over Four years ago. I know I promised that there was going to be a 2nd chapter. There really "was". I decided to delete it (finally!) after four years because of the following reasons:

The storyline I created for the 2nd chapter is stupid. It was predictable and just plain dumb—don't even ask about the plot T.T

I was never able to upload the 3rd part of the 2nd chapter for many stupid reasons even though I had finished writing it 2 months after uploading the first chapter (I made many readers wait for nothing- I'm soooo SORRY!)

I wrote the 1st chapter right after the 2nd season was over. Because it was taking me a year to upload the first part of the 2nd chapter, the OVA's and 3rd season had long been on- going. So, what's my point? The story lines I have written for this fan fiction was set right after the events of the 2nd season. As much as possible I would like my story to be up-to-date and since I couldn't do that because I stopped following the story of the 3rd season of the anime and the manga plot, I decided to delete the 2nd chapter instead.

So there. Sorry for wasting your time for reading about my ramblings up to this part of the page ^_^; Should you (the current reader, yes, YOU- the person reading this line at this moment) want to write a continuation of the first chapter of this fanfic I have written, you may do so. Just e-mail it to me at fullmetal_angela14503 yahoo. com so I can upload it as the new 2nd chapter of " Koigokoro Toppatsuteki: A YuuRam Love Fanfiction"

And...

To all those people who waited, encouraged and sent me awesome reviews over the years, THANK YOU so much ^_^


End file.
